


Desired Burgeon

by UvaRamune



Series: Kiss of a Rose [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Multi, Pharmercy, Violence, Zarcy, angela is trying, fareeha and Zarya battle it out, fist vs fist, hana cant let go, randoms make it in but not enough to mention here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UvaRamune/pseuds/UvaRamune
Summary: Fareeha cant stand Zarya~





	Desired Burgeon

                Tracer’s back hit the wall as she hid quietly. She had unknowingly walked into a private conversation in the lowly lit room. Two women were talking, close like and speaking low. She wanted to step back out, but was afraid to be discovered. When she made sense of whom the two were her eyes widened, looking  away not wanting to see. A minute passed by and all was quiet.

                "Tracer," a voice called her and she nearly jumped right out of her skin. "I wasn’t doing anything!"

                Angela laughed her musical laugh. Suddenly all worry and stress escaped her. She sighed and chuckled lightly. "Winston sent me here to get some files. Said I'd be quicker if I zipped over. I didn't know you were in here. I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Tracer said looking up at the dim lights that were suddenly full on.

                Angela shook her head and walked back over to where she had come from. "I was getting files myself. I suppose it must’ve looked weird with the lights on low, but I have a slight headache and the bright light isn't in my favor."

                "Oh!" Tracer immediately zipped to the light switch and lowered the wattage. Angela smiled in thanks and both went about their business. Tracer walked back over with the files under her arm. "What’cha got there?" Angela turned her head and nodded for her to come closer. Tracer stared down at an illuminated demo of a foundation that in 3D form showed the base of operations of Overwatch. She marveled at the technology, staring wide eyed at the towers and makeshift traffic of people, Omnics and vehicles of all sorts. "That's amazing!"

                "I come here often to get peace and quiet. Silly of me, I know, in a place full of people." Tracer thought she seemed to sigh.

                "You were here alone?"

                Angela froze, quickly catching herself from showing too much expression. She turned to face Tracer and steeled her eyes. For some reason Tracer had a chill go down her spine and she rubbed the back of her neck.

                "Do you see anyone else?" The question wasn't really in the tone of a question, but Tracer bit her lower lip in confusion.

                "I didn't mean-" suddenly there was an interruption of the PA. "Dr. Ziegler, to the conference room. Paging Dr. Ziegler, to the conference room."

                Suddenly the stern look was gone and Angela smiled sympathetically. "One day I'll get some peace and quiet even for just a moment." She walked out with a click of heels after entering her passcode to leave. The doors slid open and closed behind her. Through the frosty glass Tracer could see that Angela had stopped to stand a few seconds and then walked away.

                Tracer sighed heavily, looking over at the model in perfect formation. She nodded to herself and walked over to the keypad. Inputting her passcode she exited with a whirlwind of blue. Inside the room, seven red eyes came into view and a dark low throaty chuckle rumbled out.

__________________

 

                Fareeha was in the lounge area, sick of staying in her room. She watched McCree and Hana play some sort of foosball. She half lay on the couch stretched out; eyes drooping, but then jerked awake when Angela was paged to the conference room. She stiffened when she heard the elevator open a minute later with the sound of clicking heels. Angela rushed by the lounge room, glancing once into the room to get a nod of greeting from McCree and disappeared around the corner with a whip of her lab coat tails. Fareeha sighed and draped an arm over her eyes leaning back.

                "Yes!" Hana crowed with a slam on the button. "High score!"

                McCree groaned. "Told ya age has nothing to do with it!" She laughed and looked over at Fareeha who was trying to block out the light from her eyes. "Hey, chief, we too loud for ya?"

                "Nah, just bored," Fareeha mumbled. McCree sat down at her feet which he shoved off with grin when she scowled at him. Hana sat on the armrest by her head and suddenly she was annoyed. "Yea, on sick leave doesn't let you do much, huh?"

                "You contagious?" McCree asked, fluffing out his hat.

                "Ohhh yea, one broken rib coming right up," she pulled back the sleeve of her arm and he chuckled, backing up to the other end. Hana then heard Hanzo’s unique voice echo in the hallway to the left. McCree was instantly at his feet and tipping his hat, he followed the sound.

                "Man just date already," Hana called with a roll of her eyes. Fareeha laughed and then grimaced cutting herself off.

                "Speaking of, you and Angie patch things up?"

                Fareeha inhaled and exhaled dramatically and Hana got the message. "Do you wanna play a game?" Fareeha slightly shook her head. "Want me to leave you alone?"

                Abruptly Lucio was racing by, but caught the edge of the doorframe when he saw her. "Hana! Reinhardt is doing impressions in the lobby, let's go!"

                Hana hopped off and saluted Fareeha who nodded in response. She heard them talking as they left. "He better do Zarya this time!" Fareeha at hearing that name let her head drop back. Ever since Zarya showed up it's been one thing after another. Especially the cringe worthy gossip she overheard between two people she didn't recognize the voice for. She sighed. She shouldn't believe in gossip.

                "That's a lot of sighing going on."

                Fareeha sat upright at the voice. Angela was standing, hands in the pockets of her lab coat, leaning against the door frame, ankles crossed.  Fareeha exhaled in part relief and in part confusion. "I thought you were supposed to be in a conference?"

                Now it was Angela's turn to sigh. "Oh, well, they'll come get me soon enough." In the meantime they made small talk.

                "How're you feeling? Any better?"

                "Miracle worker," Fareeha said with a lop sided grin, pointing at herself with her thumbs. Angela nodded and looked around her surroundings. That made Fareeha nervous. She should’ve left with the kids to see Reinhardt’s impersonations.

                "Angela!" Jack's voice boomed and Angela raised an eyebrow at Fareeha in a 'told yo0u so’ fashion. She straightened up, hands still in her pockets, turning her head to the hallway.

                "We paged you five minutes ago."

                "I was at the door, but it was locked."

                "Then use your passcard."

                "I did."

                "The LV card."

                "I diiiiiid. Can I come in now?"

                Jack nodded at Fareeha and she returned the gesture. "Let’s go. We've wasted enough time."

                "Yes siiiiir," Angela drawled out with a sigh. She gave Fareeha 'here we go' look with her eyebrows and Fareeha smirked a bit. It's been a long while but she was acting more like herself. She was dedicated to her work and that was the point. Fareeha sighed, slumping lower in her chair.

                She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until a voice woke her up. Angela had walked by earlier with Hanzo and McCree in tow. They were talking to her, but she noticed Fareeha was asleep on the couch. Not a good place to rest while recovering from broken ribs. When she dismissed the men at her office, she got down to work. However, Fareeha kept popping into her head. She sighed. She wouldn't forgive herself leaving Fareeha on that couch. Telling herself that she would just take a stroll to see if Fareeha had gotten up once she entered the elevator. When she arrived on the floor she heard her lightly snoring. It was a shame, but she had to be laying down flat and not crouched.

                Angela stopped herself when she reached over to touch her shoulder. Instead she crouched to her face level and whispered for her to wake up. Fareeha stirred and her eyes moved under her eyelids, but she never awoke. Angela sighed and tried again. Jack was walking by and saw Angela trying to wake Fareeha. "Fareeha! On your feet!"

                Fareeha's eyes sprang open and she leapt off the couch narrowly missing Angela's face with her own. As soon as she jumped straight she grimaced, but kept composed.

                Angela spun around with an indignant glare, "You could've seriously hurt her! If I have to repair anything again it's going on your bill!"

                "It's all paid for," Fareeha replied, sagging against the couches arm.

                " _You're_ helping her to the infirmary," Angela said brusquely. Jack sighed and helped lift Fareeha, helping her arm on her good side over his shoulder. "Thanks a lot," Fareeha muttered. Now she was going to spend even more time alone with the doctor.

_______________________

 

                "I don't know what comes over him sometimes." Angela said mostly to herself. Her gloved fingertips were slightly bloody from stitching her up again. She turned in her wheeled chair, removing her gloves and discarded them safely. She opened the drawer to pull out bandages while the medi-bot sealed the stitches with a last light. Fareeha was loopy, but conscious. Her head was far back, strained to watch the doctor work. A grin crossed her face when the doctor returned to check over her work before applying the red cream to advance healing.

                Normally it would make anyone flinch, but in her state it only made Fareeha giggle under her breath. Her head lolled to the other side and she was immediately asleep. Angela raised her eyes at her and smiled kindly as she worked away gently padding the bandage making sure it was secure. She cleaned up and the medi-bot sanitized the work area in her stead as she went to wash her hands. Fareeha mumbled in her sleep. Angela frowned, _fever dreams?_ She didn't have an infection. She moved closer, feeling her forehead. Suddenly the eyes opened wide, facing her. "Angela!"

                Angela was alarmed by her tone, quickly pulling away. A hand lunged out to grab her wrist. "Fareeha? What is it?” Angela released a breath slowly. "It was just a dream. You're alright now."

                Fareeha was looking at her, but she knew she wasn't focused. Her pupils were dilated, wide and panicked. When her grip didn't lessen or stop staring Angela checked her vitals again. Abruptly a shift in the atmosphere made Angela stiffen with dread. _Oh gods, not now. All of the sudden?_ She gripped the table side to support her balance as she swayed. The hand still held her wrist, tighter if anything.

                "Don't go," Fareeha mumbled, watching her. Angela turned to face her and nearly staggered at the pink tendrils that emitted from her. Only she could see them, thanks to her violet irises. She huffed realizing Fareeha was suddenly turned on, refusing to let go of Angela’s wrist. Angela tried to pull away to put as much distance as she could. _What had come over Fareeha? Was it something in her dream?_

                When Angela tugged, Fareeha lifted off the bed, immediately prompting Angela to reach back to hold her still to lie flat. She sighed in relief when Fareeha laid back. Unfortunately she breathed in Fareeha’s sudden spike in pheromones causing her to whine in her throat _. No, No, No_! Fareeha had made it clear that they were no longer an item. It was long over before it started. She wouldn't take advantage of her. She willed herself to calm down and force her tail and horns from appearing. Angela struggled with the two things at the same time, concentrating with her own situation that she did not notice Fareeha sit up again and hug her from behind. Angela melted and her knees almost gave away, a moan escaping her throat where Fareeha cupped her neck, drawing it back against her shoulder to kiss her jawline. Angela sighed, eyes rolling back.

                "Sometimes, it's best to just... let it go." Angela’s head jerked up at the calm serene words. Fareeha was slightly grinning at her, showing canines. _So promising to leave marks._ Angela swallowed hard and looked away.

                "Patient and doctor isn't my forte," Angela said uncertainty when Fareeha slowly rose to her feet and languidly pursued her around the room. At the last burst, Fareeha whipped the obstacle out of the way sending it crashing against another one. "You know that’s not what we are." Fareeha hissed an unnatural glow to her eyes. Angela kept backing up, bumping into things to pull in front of her. When the cemented counter came in between, Fareeha halted staring right at her. Angela was huffing, trying so hard to keep calm. She could feel the sweat bead down her neck and forehead. She shook her head.

                "N-no, you made it... perfectly clear what we are, and I intend to respect your wishes."

                Fareeha's grin grew wider and she almost launched across the counter to grab her when suddenly the door jerked open. They both turned to face the door where Hana stood staring at them both. First at Fareeha and then Angela.

                "Uh... am I interrupting? Whoa, shit, chief you're bleeding again."

                Angela groaned in despair and reached the phone with shaky fingers to call in for another nurse. Then quickly composed herself.

                "Sit on the bed Fareeha, a nurse will be with you shortly," She said albeit shakily. She moved around the overturned items and promptly left the room as briskly and calmly as she could.

                Her mind was foggy and she was shaking from the adrenaline rush she was trying to control. She didn’t notice Hana had entered the office behind her. "You okay, doc?"

                The voice made her cry out in a near shock of an orgasm at feeling another pheromone induced person was in her midst. _She was going to go crazy!_ "Hana! Why did you follow me?!"

                Hana raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips. "You looked bugged. Did Fareeha do something? She's been really mopey as of late. She says it's the drugs and being bored," she replied, eyes following as Angela turned up the A.C and opened the windows. "But, I'm not so sure..."

                "Doc, really what's going on?"

                Angela whirled around and immediately wrapped her arms around herself in defense. "You need to leave," she breathed out heavily. "I can't have you here." Hana stared at her. Angela was trembling and her eyes kept flicking everywhere except where she needed it to be. Centered on her. So she took a step forward.

                "Stop!"

                Hana spun to the door half frightened from the shout. Who surprised her more was that Zarya was at the door. Angela gave a sob like sound, as her body caved in more at the memory of Zarya’s thick tongue. _Why was the imp doing this to her?!_

                "Hana, you are being called away,” Zarya said calmly, motioning with her head.

                Hana skeptically looked between the two of them and a few seconds later she left them. Zarya stood at the doorway, uncertain to come in. Angela breathed in heavily and tried not to move, if she did she would collapse. Her want for Zarya in the past flared up again.

                "We talked about this," Angela finally said. "You were against it."

                " _Da,"_ Zarya said softly. Angela shook her head. "You can't be here right now."

                "You look like you are in real pain."

                "It’s something I have to deal with on my own."

                "I can help you." Zarya moved in quick with powerful strides and Angela buckled. She held out two hands to stop her, palms pressing on her abdomen. She breathed in deep and felt Zarya's libido heighten even more at Angela’s flushed skin.

                "You are against this..." Angela huffed, hesitantly pulling Zarya’s collar down. Zarya smiled tenderly trying to control herself as well. She stroked her back gently, caressing her shoulder blades under the hot uniform.

                "I want to help you," she whispered as their lips neared each other’s.

                Suddenly the door busted open, almost off its hinges. They both whirled around to see Fareeha staring at them wide eyed and then narrowed as she snarled.

                "I fucking knew it!"

                Angela barely made it out of the way as Fareeha slammed into Zarya, almost knocking the woman over, but she stood her ground. Fists landed into meaty thuds and shouts rang out as each one took turns tossing one another. Angela shouted for them to stop, threatening to call Jack. The two weren't listening. Zarya was only defending herself. She still threw in punches that made Fareeha grimace and grit her teeth. Despite the anger, Zarya made sure her knuckles never connected with any of Fareeha’s ribs. Fareeha didn’t care. She threw her whole body into each shove and punch. Raising her thigh and grabbing Zarya by the neck to crack Zarya’s forehead as she was brought down heavily on it. Zarya stumbled backwards dizzy, trying to get her bearings. Again Fareeha rushed at her. Zarya dodged and managed to wrap a thick arm around Fareeha's neck. Fareeha gripped the arm, face turning red as she tried to pry her off.

                "Zarya!"

                Zarya loosened her hold at Angela’s fearful shout. Fareeha took that second to smash her elbow into the side of Zarya’s face, knocking her back. Again the two lunged at each other. Meaty punches and grappling each other as each bore one another to the ground. Tables were smashed, trays went flying with tools and the bed broke in half when Zarya lifted Fareeha by the throat and slammed her down into it, pinning her by the throat.

                Both had bloody lips and breathing hard through their noses, snarling and huffing. Fareeha with a burst of strength trapped Zarya by the hips, crushing her with her thighs. Zarya took a second to laugh that Fareeha could ever think to crush her. It cost her. Before she knew it she was sent flying to the side to crash into another medical tray. Both winded, they continued. Grappling each other and punching into stomachs and ribs. Landing shots to the side of their heads and shouting when each hit connected.

                "Fareeha! Zarya, please stop!"

                Zarya barely heard her, but Fareeha kept coming. Finally Zarya grabbed Fareeha from behind and slammed her backwards into a wall over her head in a wrestling move. Fareeha slumped and fell onto the ground, limp.

                Angela shoved past Zarya to reach Fareeha. "Oh my goodness, you two!"

                Zarya stumbled back huffing. Gripping her jaw she cracked it. She breathed heavily, relaxing and clutching her ribs, grimacing. She was aware of cut lip and bleeding at the temple. Slight dizziness made her lean against the cracked cupboards, glass crunching under her boots.

                "I'll help with the mess," she managed. Angela didn't look at her.

                "You've done enough."

                "Angela..." Zarya began, but stopped when a hand rose up. Angela glanced over her shoulder and then relaxed her shoulders. "Go to room D-45... I'll meet you there."

______________________

 

                Fareeha had to be taken into surgery yet again. This time she was going to be heavily monitored. Angela didn't lead the team. Instead she was patching up Zarya who kept apologizing. The stress had managed to calm the Imp down and allow her to focus. Yet her intimacy with Zarya was still fresh. Zarya stopped talking when Angela wouldn’t respond. She watched herself get stitched up in silence. Shards of glass and scalpel tools had cut her when she was slammed into cabinets and trays. She gritted her jaw, knowing she could’ve restrained Fareeha instead. But the carnal instinct she had was to protect Angela from a raging fighter.

"I'm not mad at you," Angela said softly. Zarya’s head snapped up, eyes swinging to her. Angela’s eyes were focused on locating the bandages. She let the medi-bot slide over and gently cauterize the wound. "The sutures will dissolve in time as the antibodies take over. However, absolutely no strenuous activity for 24 hrs. The nanites still have a job to do. You'll be good as new by tomorrow evening."

                Zarya was watching Angela’s fingers. She almost went cross eyed when the hand rose to her face. Angela grabbed at her chin with her fore finger and thumb. "Are you listening?"

                "Yes."

                "So no muscle routine today, not even if it’s leg day. I know you have a schedule, but I'm giving you a strict one to relax. Understood?"

                "Yes." Zarya repeated with a light nod. Angela looked at her for a few seconds then patted her hand. "You're free to go after you sign some documents." Zarya nodded again and sat still waiting as Angela stood up with a slight sway of her hips, unknowingly, Zarya was sure.

                She was lightly smiling and Angela’s tone softened. "What is it?"

                Zarya shook her head, "It is nothing." She reached for the tablet and caressed Angela’s fingers before they slipped away. Angela stiffened and the imp grinned. Zarya caught the flash of teeth and she stood up immediately, tablet almost falling to the floor.

                "Angela," Zarya breathed out and Angela clenched her jaw. "You need to go."

                "I want to stay and I think you want me to stay, too." Zarya replied. Angela took the tablet and walked away shaking her head. She was surprised to find the Russian did not follow her. “You are dismissed Zarya. Thank you.” She said softly. Zarya nodded with a hard swallow. After several seconds she left quietly. As soon as she left Angela made it to the couch and collapsed onto it, covering her face with her arms in a heavy sigh. _Fuck you, Imp._

                She heard a high pitched giggle and she threw a pillow at the mirror facing her way.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think Zarya as protective and would always jump in when someone's in distress.


End file.
